The Lost Prothean
by redkiller87
Summary: A prothean research outpost remains hidden when the reapers came. The only person inside the station survived the genocide of his people and now he's out for revenge. When he hears a certain Turian has gone rouge and betrayed the council, and planned on bringing back the reapers, the prothean seeks out a certain commander requests he helps his investegation. OC/Tali pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm redkiller and this is my first story so don't hate it ok. Now before you read the story a few key facts i feel i must state need to be said. First the only thing i won from the game are my ideas in the story. Secondly, the plotline of the story will start near the middle of the first ME and end shortly after the third. Finally please support this story if you like it and leave helpful tips and criticism in the reviews

Thank you, now please enjoy

P.S The **bold** text represent the thoughts of the charater

* * *

On an asteroid In the Serpent Nebula was an ancient and undiscovered Prothean ruin. This ruin was the last Prothean research station that was fully intact. The reason it stayed that way was because there were no official records of a Prothean research base in the system, and it also helped that it would take hours to reach the station in FTL speeds. When the reapers came to harvest this cycles races, the reapers literally flew over the base and didn't give it a second glance. When the citadel sent a signal for reinforcements, all but one of the scientists left to defend the citadel. This lone scientist prepared the stasis pods for when his fellow Protheans come back from the battle on the citadel, and prepared the experiments and projects for freezing until they woke in the next cycle.

* * *

"Jalean, this is head researcher Calund, we are in route to station Illos, the Citadel has been lost, have you prepared the stasis pods?" the comm. system near Jalean sounded coming online with the head researchers voice on the line, it was ridden with static.

"I read you, head researcher, the pods are ready and the projects are frozen" Jalean speaks through the comm. System, "what is the status of the rest of our people" Jalean adds.

"The last of our fleets our scrambled all around the galaxy, we were barely able to delete the information on Illos and we-" the comms. went to complete static. Jalean attempted to find the signal again, but to no avail. He then did a scan of the system, but turned up with nothing but reaper signatures. Jalean slumped in his chair, _Their gone, all of them_.

Jalean realized he was going into shock but stopped himself. _**No, I cant do that, our peoples legacy must continue**. _Jalean stood from his chair and set the VI to open the stasis pods when the reapers disappeared. Jalean Kalovan walked numbly to the stasis room and stepped into his pod.

"Station Illos is now entering code red protocol, all hands please report to your designated stasis pods" the stations VI sounded from the loud speaker. As his pods cover sealed over him, a reaper sounded a cry of victory that pierced the station's sound proof walls, **_you haven't won yet you stupid machine_**_._

* * *

"Security officer Kalovan please awaken and step out of your pod" the stations Vi, Salvation, sounded through the speakers inside Jaleans pod. As the cover over the pod Jaleans four amber eyes opened and he stepped out of the pod. His first steps were weak and he fell to the floor and landed on his hands and feet. _**What happened ? Why aren't the others waking**. _Then realization hit him hard like a bullet to his heart, pain consumed him as he remembered the final moments before entering his pod. Regaining control of himself, he stood.

"How many years has it been, Salvation?" Jalean asks the stations VI.

"Unknown, the st-station lost power for an undetermined amount of ti-time" It responded, its voice glitching and repeating. "This unit requires a manual restart of the eezo reactor in order to re-regain control of the st-station."

_**Of course always something** ,_Jalean walked to the door and waited for it to open automatically, but it did not. _**Maybe their isn't enough power, better get to the reactor room before more systems shutdown**. _Jalean put his hands in to the seam in between the two parts of the door and pushed them apart with all his strength. Grunting from the effort, the door slowly slid open. Jalean put his his arms on his legs and bent down, trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds, he stood up and walked down the narrow hallway, passing the doors that served, no used to serve as the scientists living quarters. Jalean brushed his hand across each ones name tag remembering there lives in his own way. When he reached his door he opened it to retrieve the only thing he wanted from this place, his memory shard. Picking it up and holding it in his hand, he willed it to activate. Then suddenly he wasn't on station Illos, in the dark and dim room or in a galaxy were he was last of his kind. He was in a small village centered in a grassy plain, the smell of fresh cut grass and the movement of the wind eased Jalean. Children of his people ran around freely and not worrying about war or anything of the like. Adults walked around the village conversing with other adults, speaking an old forgotten language.

These were memories of one of his ancestors, Jaleans last connection to his people. As quickly has he appeared in the memory, he was taken out of the peaceful memory and shoved back into reality, away from the grass fields of old and into the station with durasteel walls. Jalean tightened his grip on the shard. _I shall live on and protect the memory's of our people_

* * *

Alright first chapter done. What did you think, was it good, bad. tell me what you think so I can improve the rough edges.


	2. Chapter 2

Lessening his grip, he left his room and continued towards engineering. The lights blinked on and off repeatedly, the light danced off the reflective walls. He passed the doors to the hangar bay and armory, **_I'll come back here after I'm done, wouldn't want leave without a gun. _**Approaching the door the stations speaker system announced that there was insufficient power to keep life support on for more than an hour and a half. **_That's no problem, I'll have this door open in ten minutes._**

****2 hours later

Panting Jalean slumped on to the cold, steel floor, it sent shivers up his spine. But he didn't care, right now all he was worried about was getting the core running again so life support would reactivate. Already the air was thinning and Jalean was having trouble filling his lungs. Jalean had been trying to opened the blast doors to the eezo core for what seemed like forever, but the engineers of the station were a bit to thorough in making sure that the blast doors wouldn't break or open without an electric signal from the main operations center. All prothean constructs have blast doors and walls built around their eezo cores. They were in place in case something happened caused an explosion or leak. **_I can understand the need of them, but why did they make them so damn hard to open_**,

"Officer Kalovan, mi-might I make a suggestion" a nearby speaker uttered, "perhaps it would help i-if I started the backup gen-generator," Salvation said. Jalean sighed

"you couldn't do that when I was leaving the stasis room," Jalean seethed, frustration clear in his voice,

"you didn't ask me to" the VI responded. A faint humming noise was heard as the lights stopped flickering and terminals powered up. Now standing, Jalean approached the blast door to the engineering room and this time it opened, but was still noticeably sluggish. Jalean stepped through the door and approached the controls for the massive sphere that concentrated and converted eezo into power. The core itself was ten times the size of the prothean fighters. Jalean looked at the terminal for a moment, then powered it up. Thankful to see the familiar green holographic monitor and keyboard, Jalean grinned. Pressing a few keys and accessing certain files, the kinetic barrier around the core flared to life as the sphere started vibrating.

"Station core activated, restarting key systems, lifting code red of Illos station," Salvation practically cheered from the speakers.

For a moment Jalean was shocked, **_did Salvation just have an emotional outburst… no that's not possible… unless,_**

"Salvation open doors to your system core please" Jalean asked as he walked out the door.

"of course officer Kalovan." the voice sounded cleared and less glitch, but its most noticeable change was that there was emotion in his voice. **_I swear, if what I think actually happened, then… then I'll…no I will not delete his programming. Like me, he is one of the last of our people. _**Stepping out the blast doors that thankfully opened on its own, Jalean heard the life support systems come online, looking at the nearest vent he watched them open and begin recycling the air. Taking a few steps to the left he entered the VI core room. Two server modules lay on both sides, one belonged to Salvation, and the other belonged to the old VI that was taken to Illos to monitor the scientists there. Instead of Vigils old module being deactivated, it hummed and gave off a dim blue light, Salvations did the same.

"Officer Kalovan, there is something I need to confess," Salvations avatar appeared on a nearby access node, "over the course of time, my system runtimes increased and well… when my systems evolved… well I evolved with them, in other words I'm now a fully self aware AI."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's Today was a long day for me but I decided I'd get two chapters up today so I could rest and think on how I could Improve the plot line of the story. And this chapter is the longest yet, 1,000 words. So I hope you guys enjoy and please give me feed back.

* * *

Salvations POV

Salvation had run many scenarios, each one ended badly. So to say he was surprised of this outcome would be an understatement. Jalean stood before him, arms crossed, and smirking,

"good, I'd hate to you without knowing you could take care of yourself, Sal," Jalean said, uncrossing his arms but still smiled at Salvation.

"Why did you call me Sal, officer Kalovan" Salvation had a confused look on his avatars face , and his processors couldn't comprehend the fact that Jalean was being so polite and humane toward this discovery. **_It's certainly odd that he's being so warm towards me, it's like he perceives me as a living thing, an equal. _**

"Two things, first drop the formality's, second, I called you Sal because it's quicker to say that than Salvation, don't you think,"

"I suppose it does thank you Officer Kal- sorry Jalean" Sal says bowing his head in respect and thanks.

"All right, now that that's settled, please scan the station; take inventory of what's working and what's in stock like weapons, ships, that kind of stuff." Jalean then goes back to all business.

"Of course…scanning…scanning…ah, there is an IFF tag in the hanger bay, it appears that it is still active, the armory is in full, stock weapon replicators are running, project #'s 1-110 have been contaminated, but projects 111,190,and 200 are still intact" Sal finishes his report and see's that Jalean is already out the door and heading to the armory. **_It seems he's itching to get out of here, not surprising seeing how he was in stasis for 10 thousand plus years._**

Jalean's POV

After talking to Sal, and all anxiety in the air cleared, Jalean began towards the armory. **_Let's see, I'll want my particle rifle, maybe a sidearm or two, definitely a shield and my Dark Emperor armor_**. As he approached the door he wondered which species had found their technology first. Opening the door, Jalean sighed. The only place he really felt at home was inside a workshop or armory. Jalean approached an armor case with his name on it, rubbing the dust off the glass cover he saw an armor that was older than him, armor that had a red base coat and black trims that trace over where the rib cage and spine were. Opening the case he stared at it for a solid minute. The chest plate and arm pieces had many storage areas for ammo and grenades. The leg pieces were similar but at the start of the waist a circular belt wrapped around and connected at his front, on the belt were places for sidearm's, spare kinetic generators, and a spot in the back for special equipment. The boots were designed to accommodate his feet which have three toes instead of two that the main race of his people had. The helmet had a visor to protect his face and a mix of iridium and platinum metal plates cover the rest of his arrowhead shaped head.

4 Hours later

Jalean was making a stupid decision but there was no other choice. He had walked into the experimentation and special projects room and took the holographic projector. In theory, experiment 190 could scan any species and replicate their features. Jalean planned on going to the citadel and disguising himself as one of the major races and gather information on what's going on. Stepping onto the frigate, Saving Hope, he headed to the bridge to activate it. As he sat in the pilot's seat, ran diagnostics on the ships systems and weapons inventory, Jalean then activated the comm. System.

"Sal, keep the place clean for me, I'll be gone for a while," Jalean then closes his end temporarily, waiting for a response from the stations new AI

"Understood Jalean, I'll make sure the place is still intact while you're gone, also while you were in the main operations center, I had the mechs stock the ships onboard armory." Jalean reactivated his end.

"Thanks Sal, I'll see when I come back." and with that Jalean shot out of the stations hanger bay and made for the citadel

11 Hours Later

This was it, the hardest part of Jalean's mission. Sneaking his ship into one of the docking cradles on the citadel. **_Now how to sneak onto the Citadel, I wonder, does this ship have that cloaking prototype._** Browsing through the controls, and sure enough there was the command. Activating he noticed the power drop to minimum safe levels. **_Better get on the station before I'm out of power,_** Jalean brought the ship into one of the security stations lower docks. After he decloaked the ship and it was docked, his hope he was undetected was smashed as what appeared to be a turian approached his ship. **_Huh, now this is amusing, the birds evolved and are acting as a security force, first time for everything I suppose._**

"Unidentified ship, unlock your airlock and prepare to be boarded and searched" the creature said through a yellow holographic gauntlet on his wrist. Jalean then realized how he'd get a suitable disguise. He quickly unlocked the airlock and waited for him to come to the bridge.

Csec officer's POV

The ship was very odd in the fact that it was shaped like a half cylinder and wings jutting from the side, what he assumed to be cannons were placed on the underside of the wings, four on each side. It was odd that an insignia he had never seen before on its side. As he stepped through the airlock and walked on board, he noticed equipment of prothean design on the ship, something he could report to his CO. As he approached what he thought was the bridge, two walks of energy formed in front and behind him,

"what's going on." Were the last words he uttered before the gas knocked him out cold.

* * *

Now our prothean friend has a way to get onto the citadel without people screaming that a living prothean is walking around. Oh and I was having trouble on how the ship and armor should look, so I might come back later on and change this. Oh and one more thing, I was thinking what would be better than having 2 OC's in the story, then it hit me, why not have 4 in the story. So tell me your charcter ideas and the ones i like the best will be in my story. Here in case you have problems with how you want to word it here is a simple way.

Race: (Prothean, Levithan, and Sub-Council races are accepted)

Name:

Class:

Backstory:

Weapons:

Armor:

JUST FILL OUT THE INFO ABOVE AND SUBMIT TO ME IN EITHER THE FORMS OF PM'S OR IN THE REVIEW BOX


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Before the chapter begins I'd like to make a few announcements. First off, I have already chosen one OC to be added, so that leaves one slot left. Keep submitting. Secondly all new chapters I make from here onward will be at least 1k words or more. Anyway that's all I wanted to say, so enjoy the new chapter and I hope you like Jalean's future friend.

* * *

Jalean stood in the brig of his ship, Saving Hope, waiting for his captive, which 'graciously' gave Jalean his way onto the citadel, to wake. Jalean had felt guilty for filling the air with the toxin that knocked him out. He should have taken into account that the turian's were dextro-based. The toxin was deadly to dextro-based creatures. It's been a few hours since he knocked out the turian. Jalean was about to walk out the door when he heard the turian start to move around.

"Uhh… were am I," the turian spoke, rubbing its head. Jalean spun around on his heal and approached the cell the turian sat in,

"Ahh… good your awake" Jalean grinned, guilt removed from his conscience. The turian visibly jumped when he saw the last prothean stand before him.

Turians POV

**_ What the hell is that thing, he's isn't any alien I've met before. _**Garrus Vakiran, the Csec agent that was currently sitting in the cell. **_Just my luck, the one time I ask for an easy job and I get captured by an unknown race._** Garrus quickly had an idea,

"You know, kidnapping a member of a council race can get you executed," it was a lie, but hopefully the alien bought. Garrus was taken aback when the alien in front of him grinned wider, and laughed.

"Good to see that my people's predecessors have humor and spirit,"

**_Wait… predecessors… no… he couldn't, _**

"your… you're a prothean" Garrus was in awe. He was in the presence of one of the people whose species had built the citadel and mass relays. And with this the electrical bars deactivated.

"Now that you know the truth, I assume you won't try to threaten me with threats that have no meaning to me," the prothean then walked into my cell bent forward and outstretched his hand to help him up. Garrus grabbed it, but something unexpected happened. A great deal of pain shot through his head and he saw images he could barely process. More protheans running and screaming away from giant, synthetic squid things, that descended from the sky and shot beams of lasers that destroyed everything it connected to. Then he saw what he thought was the serpent nebula on a galaxy map that zoomed in to the asteroid belt on the far end of the system then zoomed in on a nod-descript asteroid that took Garrus a second to realize that there were walls and what looked like a hangar bay on one side. Then the throbbing stopped and he was back to sitting in front of the prothean.

"I'm sorry if you were in pain. My people once used touch to gather information from another's mind, it can be painful for those that have no experience with it," the prothean apologies and offered it to Garrus again. This time though, Garrus hesitantly grabbed it and thankfully there was no pain and he felt the prothean pull him back up to his feet. Once back on his feet, Garrus looked at the prothean and asked him a question,

"ok now that I'm out of that cell I have a question for you. Why did you knock me unconscious, then wait for me to get up and act all civil?" the prothean simply looked at him and spoke

"two things, first, call me Jalean, second, I did this so I could get your features into my holoprojector," the prothean then pulled out a pentagonal shaped device that looked it had a data crystal in the center. "With this, I should be able to turn into you, and walk around the citadel freely." Garrus nodded, **_I suppose that's understandable… wait, holoprojector, they were that advanced,_**

"and before you ask, no I won't let any of your people view the data on my ship or on my person," Jalean says, putting the piece of tech back on his belt.

Jalean's POV

2 Hours later

The turian that Jalean was following around was surprisingly helpful. Not only did the turian allow him to transform into it, he gave Jalean a mass accelerator weapon. Jalean found it funny that they had not developed any energy based weapons. When Jalean asked the turian (which later on told him his name was Garrus) why they had not produced any, he deadpanned and said that my people had not left designs to help with research on such weapons. The weapon Garrus gave Jalean was a Phalanx-5, or that was what the label on the side said, was a handgun that used explosive rounds. Currently, Garrus was showing Jalean the citadel, buildings like the embassies, the consort's chamber, and their last destination was the citadel tower that they were currently approaching the elevator to it. **_ Funny how our two cycles are so different, yet are so similar. I guess the tower makes leaders feel important, seeing how both cycles used them as seats of power._** As they neared the top, Garrus spoke into the yellow gauntlet (that he said was an Omni-Tool), trying to explain to his boss, another turian named Palin. From what Jalean over heard, Palin wasn't too happy Garrus abandoned his post, but accepted the fact an important diplomat asked him to be escorted to the council. After he finished his conservation, Jalean spoke,

"important diplomat huh… last time a security guard escorted me to the leaders of the galactic community, they called me the last of the Hunderron," Jalean said with a chuckle.

"What's a Hunderron, I thought you were prothean?" he said confusion in his voice.

"I am, but I'm a mix of Hunderron, which was a sub race of the prothean empire, and the main race of prothean. You see the prothean people were not one race, but many races under one name." Jalean finished explanation just in time for the elevator to stop on the top floor of the tower. And with that, Jalean began his approach to the council, walking up the stairs and onto the podium in front of three races that he last time saw making gunpowder weapons. He must have interrupted a meeting of theirs, because as he approached they stopped their conversation and stared at him. Jalean was thankful for the holoprojector because the three of them looking at him would make anyone nervous.

"Now who is this that you bring before us," the asari speaks.

* * *

Ok so a few things. First this chapter and the next, take place one year before the Eden Prime incident. Second we learned more about the amazing prothean, Jalean. And third we met the most amazing turian in the galaxy, GARRUS.

I hope all you amazing Mass Effect fans enjoyed, and please excuse any non lore friendly details, but if you notice any of these, be sure to let me know. Next chapter we'll meet Jaleans future BF. Till then, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers of fanfiction, I'm glad to release this chapter, because the first new OC is going to be introduced. And we get to see if the council will listen to Jalean's warning about reapers. But, a few things I also want to say that this chapter will be written in first person, instead of third person like the previous chapter. If you guys don't like it, I'll change it but right now I'm just trying to find a format that I can work with, and you guys can enjoy. So with that I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Asari councilor Tevos POV

"Well can you talk, turian," I ask frustration clear in my voice. **_We were just about to reach a consensus on human candidates for specters, when these people interrupted us; I have other things to attend to._** "Well child, speak," I say again, more anger in my voice than I intended.

"Garrus, you can go back to your post, I can take it from here," The turian at the podium said, turning his head to the turian behind him. The turian at the podium seemed very suspicious to me. The fact he had his helmet on the entire time had only increased her distrust to him. "I would respectfully ask that I speak to the three of you… in private, the information I have could cause a panic among your races" the turian then motioned to the adjourning private chamber, off to the right of the spot the council was standing, and to were the podium was. My anger was replaced by curiosity, I nodded my head, and the three of us followed him into the private room.

Jalean's POV

So far things were going according to plan. As I began following the councilors, a Csec officer puts his hand out in front of me

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave your weapons out here" his mandibles flaring in a hostel manner. I handed him the handgun and proceeded into the room.

When I entered the room, I was taken aback when I saw all the exotic plants and expensive furniture, spread throughout the room. **_I guess power gets to everyone_**. I shake my head and take a seat on the couch opposite of the three primitive councilors. I decide to break the silence.

"My, my. The last time I saw a salarian was when my people saw your race as exotic meals," I turn my head to the salarian, who visibly jumped in shock, "and the asari, I see your people used the relics we left you," I turn my head to the asari, who had a neutral look on her face," finally the turian, your people were just making weapons with gunpowder when I lost saw your race." The turian had a look of anger on his face.

All three were upset; you could feel it in the air, that's when I realized I hadn't taken off my holoprojector.

"Ahh, forgive my stupidity, it seems in my rush to get here I forgot turn this blasted thing off," with that, my hand goes behind me and I deactivate the holoprojector. As the hologram faded, and fizzled off of me, revealing my green and brown skinned self. As I blink my amber eyes, to adjust to the light (when in the holographic projection, light is dimmed to conserve power) you could see the three of them try to comprehend the fact that their looking at a prothean. I smirk at their reactions; **_they act like I'm a god or something along those lines._** The salarian was first to speak,

"Are…are you… are you a prothean" it asked stuttering. I just nod my head and grin wider,

"I must admit, you three are slower than the turian at the dock was," I say, releasing a light chuckle. "My name is Jalean Kalovan"

"So how can we help you Mr. .Kalovan," this time the turian spoke after he regained his composure.

"Well you children can listen to my warning before I list off my demands" Jalean retold the story of how his people were harvested by the reapers, then told them how he survived, but didn't tell them were the station was.

"I see… I have no doubts that your not lying," the asari spoke, **_oh my god, their actually believing me,_** "and we're sure you believe this," **_yes continue,_**" but I'm afraid we don't have enough proof to credit any of this, I mean did you actully see one of these reapers" Jalean's hope that history wouldn't repeat itself was shattered, so he shook his, **_well…crap, I guess I should of expected this. Perhaps if I show them with my memory shard... no I alone am allowed to use it. So now to my demands._**

"Very well, I suppose I can't blame you, well now on to my demands," I say, my grin returning "in exchange for prothean tech, I ask that my existence remain secret, then I would like credits transferred to an account I could easily access," I say, surprisingly no one objects to these terms. In fact the asari and salarian are smiling, the turian was still mad. Most likely the fact I was demanding a lot from the three of them and making them bend over backwards at my demand.

"Very well, let's get this sorted out shall we," the asari said. I nod my head and reactivate the holoprojector and follow them out.

* * *

I was sitting at a table in a coffee shop on the citadel, slowly sipping the hot, bitter liquid in the glass cup. It had been two weeks since I had that meeting with the council, and they exceeded what I asked them, they went as far as to making me the highest ranking security officer in the galaxy, a specter. Of course it was nothing public, just a private reception with the four of us. Just like they were, I was keeping up to my end of the bargain. All the species of the galaxy woke up today with a pleasant surprise in the form of prothean data caches, even the qurians, though it was hard to find their flotilla. The data everyone got was nothing like blueprints for mass relays, but blueprints on how to make better use of eezo, make better food processors, that kind of stuff. They appeared unhappy at first, but were calmed when they realized how odd it would be for a massive data cluster to appear out of nowhere, so for now they accept this. Little did they know, they'd never get anything on the scale of mass relays. Currently I was watching a young human female, as she drank her coffee. It's not something I would do normally, but Garrus asked that I watch this girl on her first case. It was odd how me and the turian had become fast friends, but I didn't care. He was a friend in a place were I had none. Thats why I agreed to watch the girl, to help Garrus, not her. So far she wasn't doing badly, besides the fact I had to almost expose myself to show her a vital piece of evidence, that would make it harder to bring down the Crimson gang. Now she too was drinking coffee, most likely taking a break, it has been a long walk from the Presidium to the wards. My holoprojector was active and still modeled after a turian. Though I did make modifications so that it didn't look like Garrus anymore. I took another sip and put the drink down, just as the girl was pepearing to leave.

* * *

Chrissy's POV

I could feel someone watching me, I don't know how, but I could feel them stare, **_did someone follow me, it doesn't seem possible, I cleaned up after I left, but something did make a sound when I was in that alley._** I pondered on the thought of someone from the gang I was trying to bring down, saw me in the alley. Eventfully I shrugged it off and left credits for the coffee, then proceeded outside. I walked down several flights of stairs, entering the lowest part of ward. I glanced at my surroundings, I could hear footsteps behind me, and several people on the sides of the alley were giving me the evil eye. I walked a little faster and went down several side passages. After taking a left I stood in front of a dead-end. I turn around and find myself in front of a group of six people, a turian, 2 humans, an asari, and 2 krogan.

"Little missy, I hear you were looking for a reason to bring down our… business," the turian, the leader from the looks of it, said.

"Yeah, so what of it," I yell spitting deliberately into their face. I glow a soft hue of blue when the turian raises his fist. Before I could release my biotic attack, the salarian throws a dampening mine, that shut down my implants temporarily. As the fist grows closer to me and I close my eyes waiting for the hit, I hear a faint _thump. _I open my eyes to see the turian's fist stuck in mid air.

* * *

Jalean's POV

I had originally not intended on getting involved in this but when that damper mine was thrown, I realized she was in danger. A damper mine basically shuts down the targets biotic implants and overheats the thermal clip of the target. I jump in between the human and turian. The human cowers behind my cloaked body, and the turian attempts to throw a punch at her. I catch his fist in mid air and twisted. The turian released a groan of pain, and I decloaked in front of the gang of lowlifes. They were shocked at my sudden appearance and I take advantage of this. I pull the turian over my shoulder and sling him onto the ground. I yank on his arm hard, dislocating his shoulder, then stomp my boot on his head, hard enough to knock him out cold. I spin around and prepare a warp with my left hand, and release it upon the asari before she could raise her barrier, knocking her out cold. I unholister my pistol and fire three rounds into the head of the salarian, bits of his skull and brain splattered onto the walls and giving them a paint of its green blood. I then aim at the two humans, they had been able to activate their kinetic barriers and had taken cover behind a steel crate. I prepare a singularity and as i'm about to throw it, a human pops up from behind cover and blasts me with fire from his assault rifle. My shield was dropping faster than it should, considering the fact i had three kinetic generators active. **_Great, their using disruptor ammo._**I throw the singularity after providing suppressive fire. The two go floating in the air and I take my time aiming for their heads. I pull the trigger twice, each round impacted their targets and caused the humans to stop moving. Just in time for the singularity to dissipate, causing their bodies to fall on the floor with a loud _clank_. **_Now the best for last,_** I turn towards the krogan who surprisingly hadn't drawn their weapons. Instead they just nodded their heads and left. I holister my pistol and turn to face the girl. She was standing again, and before she could say anything, I drop a data pad and recloak.

* * *

And there we go. Isn't it great, the council doesn't change at all, even when a prothean tells them the first new OC is introduced. And here is a description of her. Chrissy is a 22 year old human girl with short, white hair. She is a sentinel but instead of using a submachine gun, she uses an assault rifle. She prefers medium armor. Her back-story will be told maybe next chapter. Thank you and congratz on the OC suggestion DragonAdamantium. Please review and tell me if I mess something up, or go off cannon. Oh and sorry if the fight seen was a little bad. That was the first one I've ever done.


	6. Chapter 6

All right, new chapter. Just so everyone knows, I've decided that I will accept any OC's that really catch my eye. Also, I'm setting up a poll to see which Sheppard you all would want, paragon or renegade. So without further delay, let's jump on in.

* * *

Jalean's POV

After saving the girl, I proceeded back to my ship, when all of a sudden my Omni-tool flashed on and beeped. I look down at the holographic, yellow gauntlet. A message was on the screen from the Council.

~Specter Jalean,

_We have an important matter that we need you to deal with. On Omega, there is a major threat to the Council. This is a matter that we can only entrust with you. Please come see us at the citadel tower for debriefing._

I sigh, **_'a matter that I can only do', that's bull crap. Just get Jordum, or Saren_****_ handle it. _**I walk to a transit station and hailed a skycar. I took it all the way up to the presidium. Once I arrived there, I stepped out of the car, and marveled at the sights. **_Never gets old, if there's anything good I can say about the asari, it's that they know how to decorate._** I walk towards the elevator to the Citadel tower, passing over a bridge and past the Conduit. The asari have tried studying its architecture and they think it's just a monument to the mass relays, something they thought that the protheans made. The salarian had asked me several times to look for blueprints for mass relays, and I always told him they were on Illos, a planet that even I couldn't find. As I entered the elevator, I thought back to the last time I was called up to the citadel tower.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

(In this part Jalean is a child in this flashback, just thought I'd throw that out their)

A bright light burns my eyes, and rough arms drag me behind a steel wall, my burns from the blasts at my home on Extular sting as they drag me. Four gunshots are heard, my vision clears. Strange, insect looking protheans are firing at me and my parents, my mother is screaming and dad is popping in and out of cover, shooting those things as he does. I sit up and lean against the wall and grunt in pain as something grabs my hand and pulls me off to the side.

"Alea, take Jalean to the shuttle and get out of here," my father says, his shoulder bleeding. His once cheerful face was replaced by one of pain. "I lov-" he had begun to say, when a glowing prothean thing hit him with a blast of strange biotic power, it then turned to my mother and shot her with its rifle. At first I was shocked. But then I was full of pure rage. My body flared a dark black, my eyes no longer amber but a dark red that showed my hatred. I screamed at the top of my lungs and blasted the bug with an unholy blast of my biotics, its body turned to ash, I turned to my father's crumpled form. He was dead, I could tell just from looking at him. I grabbed his pistol and turned my attention back to the creatures all around. Time seemed to have froze and I suddenly propelled forwards and slammed my fist into the head of one of the monsters, and it exploded. I whipped my head around as the creatures surrounded me. Before they could pull the trigger, I made a sphere of energy appear around me. Their rounds slammed into it but did nothing to me. I aim the pistol at the nearest one and fire. It dropped relatively quick, the round passed easily through the biotic barrier. I aimed again and dropped another. Suddenly my barrier dropped and I felt a burning sensation in my stomach, but this didn't faze me I ran behind the wall were my parents died and hid their. I reached down to my father and grabbed a bandage from the belt he wore and placed it on the wound. It stuck there and attempted to stop the bleeding. The black aura was still around my body, and I still felt a strange strength in my body. I walked out from behind cover, and did something that everyone had said was impossible. I opened my hands and gathered as much biotic energy as I could. I closed my eyes and concentrated on an image. I open my eyes and push all the collected energy forward, a vertical wall of energy passed over me and slammed into the insects, crates and parts of buildings followed them, instantly killing them when they reached the back wall of an apartment building. I pant heavily and my vision started to get blurry, **_I did it, I stopped the bad guys,_** Then I started to fall, all my strength all used up and the pain of the gunshot wound overtook me, I could hear voices from far away.

"There's someone over here hurry," the voices were getting closer and I could faintly here footsteps. I felt a hand on my neck, then someone carrying me some were. Then I lost all consciousness.

* * *

1 week later

I opened my eyes quickly, I see a glass ceiling above me, various skycars of many colors flew overhead. I hear voices and beeping. I turn my head and see medical equipment and doctors. **_I'm in a hospital, but were._** I move my body to the side of the hospital, but I regret this immediately, pain shoots up my body when I move my chest. A loud screeching sound came from one of the monitors, several doctors come in, most trying to push me back down, but a loud voice stops them,

"leave the boy be, he just went through hell, so give him some space, also please clear the room, I've been ordered to question him, not any of you," the voice demanded. Slowly they all left, except one. A green skinned prothean in blue combat armor approached the bed. "Hello child, I'm General Alkar, I was asked to come ask you a few questions." He asked questions like what happened, where my family was, who attacked my homeworld, that was around the time I broke down, I remember each face of my friends and family, I reach into my pocket and clutch my fathers memory shard. He then asked me to come with him to the tower. Time was blurry, one second I was getting cleared from the hospital, walking past the construction of some project by the bridge, up the elevator and into the command chamber. I was escorted to the podium and stood before the emperor of the prothean people.

"Hello young , I'm Emperor Calon, and you are," the emperor was friendly and talked to me like I was a well known friend. I told him all I knew, and he did something surprising.

"Child, as emperor of the prothean people, I am truly sorry, let me ask you this, do you want revenge" he asked me, which I nod my head to answer.

"Then please follow General Alkar, he is going to be in charge of your training, soon you'll be out their and avenging your people in no time." and with that, I was guided out of the room and back into the custody of the General.

* * *

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

The sound of the doors of the elevator brought me back to reality, I stepped out and walked towards the council. When I reached the podium, they motioned for towards the private room and I nod and follow them in. After the door closed, I deactivated my holoprojector, and approached the opposite couch from the council.

"I suppose we should get down to business," the turian said.

"Our spy's on omega have reported sightings of several dangerous people, one of which is an ardat-yakshi, a deadly one to, another is a krogan warlord known as Jorgal Vasha, she extremely dangerous so take care when dealing with her" the asari adds. "They have both killed several Specters that we sent to question them, they have both been reported by various groups that are key to the council, and they both have damaged the property of these companies."

"You may take anyone from the citadel or in citadel space you believe would be helpful on your mission, we will sign any papers of complaints or otherwise," the salarian speaks.

"Very well, I ask for two people, a turian male, and a human female in Csec, their names are Garrus Vakarian, and Chrissy Stevens" I grin, **_looks like I'm going on an adventure._**

* * *

And their we go, sorry for the delay in this chapter but I had trouble deciding on how to write that whole flashback scene. Anyway keep submitting OC suggestions, remember no limits here.

Extular- Former homeworld of the Hunderron, now home to one of the biggest prothean excavation sites.

Alea-Jaleans mother.

General Alkar- General of the prothean military (further explanation and appearance in future chapters

Emperor Calon- Last emperor of the protheans (Just made the name up)

Ardat-Yakshi- further explanation next chapter


End file.
